Ojos Esmeralda
by LeviJaerger
Summary: Ser comprometido con una mujer de la que no estas interesado, ese es mi caso, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman que al huir al un bosque fui atacado por una manada de lobos, mejor dicho licántropos. Salvado por unos ojos esmeralda llamativos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me presento soy Levi Jeager un gusto conocerl s, no soy nueva escribiendo pero hace tiempo que no escribía uno espero que les guste los que escribo n.n **

**Precaución: Boys Love si no gusta de este género por favor pase a cerrar este fic. Futuro Lemon y un posible M-preg.**

**Sin más que decir disfrútenlo :3**

_**Ojos Esmeralda (LevixEren)**_

Licántropos. Hombres que poseían el poder transformarse en lobos. Que estupidez, yo no era de creer ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora me encontraba en la peor de las escenas de las que solo se veían en los libros y películas de ciencia ficción. Mi final: Ser comido por lobos. Qué ironía. Estaba herido y sin energías para poder defenderme. Decidí cerrar los ojos y no mirar mi horrible final. Escucho gritos de dolor, raramente no eran los míos. Veo con la vista nublada.

-_Un lobo…-_

_Hace unas horas exactamente_

La vida de un chico comprometido: Satisfacer a la futura esposa. Que estupidez. Yo Levi Ackerman un joven del pueblo, me dedico a transportar a los duques de la ciudad en carruajes, conocí a la hija de un duque la cual terminó enamorada de mí. Yo no estoy interesado en ella puesto que no tendría como mantenerla y no soy capaz de aguantar a una chica tan movida y caprichosa como ella. Regresando a mí hogar, me encontré con Kenny, el hombre que me crío.

_-Levi, en buena hora_\- dijo sonriéndome, de él no era muy común su sonrisa, debía estar tramando algo.

-_¿Qué quieres, viejo?_\- dije secamente, no estaba de humor para sus chantajes

-_Vallamos directo al grano. El padre de Petra quiere que te comprometas con su hija_\- mis reacciones no fueron buenas al oír la propuesta del viejo. Me límite a contestar, con mi mirada ya había dicho todo- _Escucha Levi, al tener a Petra como esposa puedes acceder a todo lo que tú quieras, adiós a los caballos y carruaje…_-

-_Mira viejo, ¡No quiero arruinar mi vida comprometiéndome con una mocosa de mierda que es de mayor sociedad que la mía, además de eso no estoy para nada interesado en ella, no aguanto sus caprichos y menos a su padre así que regresa a tu asilo y no me jodas!_\- había perdido mis estribos no quiero dinero, solo una vida con una persona que realmente me interese.

Cogí el primer caballo que encontré y me fui directo al bosque. Daría un paseo hasta que ese viejo regrese a su casa. Paré en un río cercano para lavarme la cara. El agua estaba helada, a punto de congelarse, esta época era la más fría del año. Miré mi reflejo, desde mis pocos años en la secundaria todas las chicas de mi sección se me habían declarado, no era apuesto o eso creía , los ojos grises y el cabello negro no llamaban mucho la atención, eran muy ordinario encontrarlos. Seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a un acantilado. Escuche gruñidos, mi caballo empezó a dar pasos hacia el acantilado, lo obligue a caminar de frente sino sería mi perdición. Los gruñidos estaban aún más cerca, mi caballo empezaba a relinchar. Apareció el primer lobo se fue directo a la pata delantera de mi caballo. El calló conmigo encima, golpeándome el brazo en una piedra muy grande, mi pierna calló atrapada entre los arbustos y mi cabeza se golpeó fuerte contra el piso perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuanto abría dormido una hora, dos horas. Mi caballo había desaparecido, supuse que se lo habían comido los lobos. Traté de levantarme, mi pierna sangraba al igual que mi brazo. Saqué unas últimas energías para poder caminar unos cuantos metros. Caí tendido en la nieve. Rojo, el color de la nieve con mi sangre encima, a lo lejos escuchaba como los lobos venían en busca de un sabor diferente a caballo: Un humano.

_En el mismo lugar un momento después_

No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando. Un lobo habría salvado mi vida. Mi brazo aún se encontraba sangrando al igual que mi pierna, saqué un pañuelo envolviendo la herida de mi pierna. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde debería estar el lobo marrón, me encontré con sus llamativos ojos. No tenía una mirada acechante como la de otros lobos, sus ojos poseían un color verde esmeralda, su pelaje marrón como el chocolate y yo mismo me daba nauseas por decir eso. Llegue a pensar que sería un licántropo pero es algo imposible de creer. Intente pararme pero fue algo inútil, no sabría cómo llegar a mi hogar, mi caballo habría sido comido por los lobos y mi abrigo rasguñado. El lobo marrón al parecer entendió mi situación, fue corriendo a algún lugar, habría tardado mucho pero con el trajo un caballo salvaje. Para mí no era cosa difícil llegar a domar uno así que este podría servirme. Llegué a montarlo con algo de dificultad. Mi pierna sí que dolía, hasta podría decirse que el dolor era mortificante. El lobo me acompaño hasta el final del bosque. El viejo se había ido, gracias al cielo. Desde mi hogar solo pude observar sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Por alguna razón presentía que volveríamos a vernos.

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado dejen sus reviews para apoyarme. Se los agradecería mucho.**  
**Hasta el próximo capitulo Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Regreso con el segundo capitulo de Ojos Esmeralda disculpa la demora pero la inspiración no viene a mi :c  
Hay la posibilidad que a partir del capitulo 4 me demore un poquito pero si lo postearé.  
Gracias por sus reviews me alegran mucho pero no sé como responderlos D': me gustaría que hallan mas pero bueno algo es algo xd  
Sin más que decir disfrútenlo :3**

_**Ojos Esmeralda (LevixEren)**_

**Capitulo 2**

La vida de un licántropo no era fácil. Tratar de ocultar tu identidad como animal era mortificante. Para mi suerte yo no era muy fanático de devorar personas, me limitaba a comer animales pequeños. Unos de mis pocos amigos Armin Arlet pensaba que era anoréxico o algo por el estilo. Mi padre Grisha Jaeger el jefe de la manada odiaba a los humanos al igual que mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman una de las más fuertes de la manada. Yo también tenía fundamentos para odiarlos eran los asesinos de mi madre. En realidad los odiaba pero a pesar de eso eran unas criaturas muy interesantes.

-_Eren ¿A dónde piensas ir?_\- mi hermana era demasiado sobre protectora, tenía la manía de seguirme a todos lados.

-_Solo iré a comer algo_\- dije intentando no ser seguido. Un intento fallido.

-_Voy con-_

_-M…Mira Mikasa ¡Un humano en la rivera!-_ dije huyendo de Mikasa. Realmente fue la primera vez que mis distracciones funcionaban.

Me dirigí al bosque más lejano que tenía, desafortunadamente por ahí pasaban los humanos. No tuve otra alternativa que andar como un lobo. Empecé a caminar, cazando y comiendo algunos venados y conejos que encontraba por el camino. Escuche aullidos muy cercanos, supuse que era la manada vecina. Ellos era fanáticos de la carne humana, yo no tenía interés alguno, pero si curiosidad. Me acerque lentamente observando desde un árbol cercano. Atacaron al caballo, el hombre había caído, estaba sangrando mucho. Pensé que estaría muerto, lo vi moverse y espere una hora para que despertara. La manada ya habría terminado de cenar caballo, ahora vendrían por él. Lo observe, tenía un cabello negro azabache y unos ojos grises. Se levantó y empezó a caminar. A unos cuantos metros calló, la nieve empezó a teñirse de un color carmesí. El olor me cautivaba, debía comerlo en ese mismo instante. No. Yo no era como ellos, a pesar que su raza había matado a mi madre, no podía matarlo. Decidí voltearme e irme de regreso con mi manada.

_-No voltees, no voltees, no mires, no mires-_ voltee hacia donde estaba el hombre, me senté a una distancia prudente, iban a atacarlo. No es verdad. Al ver como el hombre iba a ser comido. . . Mi madre, había recordado a mi madre. Siendo apedreada, lacerada y acuchillada. No podía quedarme a ver. Tenía que ayudarlo. A pesar de que era humano, no podía permitir volver a recrear esa horrenda escena.

Salté encima de quien sería el jefe de dicha manada, me fui directo al cuello. Haciéndolo chillar del dolor y matándolo al instante. Ahora la nieve era carmesí, el peor color que pueda existir. Escupí la sangre del jefe y miré al hombre. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo salvé justo a tiempo? ¿Habría perdido mucha sangre? Los lobos restantes se habían ido. Estuve a punto de convertirme en hombre para ir en su auxilio, gracias al cielo él estaba bien a excepción de su brazo y su pierna. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su mirada poseía el mismo brillo que el de mi madre. Seguía observándolo me di cuenta que no podía levantarse. Un caballo. Fui corriendo a traer uno, admito que no fue fácil, tuve la necesidad de convertirme en hombre para llevarlo. Al estar ya cerca volví a forma animal entregándole el caballo al hombre. Tuvo algo de dificultad al subir pero lo pudo hacer. Sin duda era muy fuerte. Decidí acompañarlo hasta el final del bosque. No me acerqué demasiado, no quería terminar como una alfombra. Lo miré hasta que entre en su casa, al verlo ya a salvo me di media vuelta y emprendí camino hacia mi hogar. Sentí que algún día nos reencontraríamos.

-_¡Eren! ¿A dónde fuiste? Mikasa se puso histérica al no encontrarte-_ Armin se dirigió a mi corriendo en su forma humana. A decir verdad él fue mi primer amor, es lindo, amigable, solidario y no posee un odio a los humanos opina lo mismo que yo. Los humanos son interesantes _– Tu padre tiene que informarnos algo a los tres, vamos no creo que sea algo malo-_ Armin me sonrió, no podía negar que él era realmente lindo.

Armin, Mikasa, quien por cierto se encontraba gritándome desde que me la encontré en el bosque, y yo, nos dirigimos donde se encontraba mi padre. Últimamente no me hablaba mucho con él ya que quiso comprometerme con una chica llamada Annie que por cierto no estaba mal, pero me negué rotundamente. Desde ahí solo se dedica a comprometer a Mikasa con un tal Reiner que por cierto se había fijado en Armin. Me hervía la sangre al pensar en ese idiota, pero bueno esa es otra historia. Llegamos al lugar.

_-Chicos, tengo una petición para ustedes-_ mi padre se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas _– Los humanos últimamente están acercándose mucho a nuestro pueblo, creemos que pretenden deshacerse de nosotros. Llegando al grano, necesitamos que ustedes los más jóvenes y fuertes del poblado, se mesclen con los humanos en su pueblo para saber sus movimientos y saber qué es lo que pretenden-_ Mikasa se quedó en shock. Por mi parte y la de Armin nos emocionaba la idea de saber un poco más sobre los hombres.

_-Pero padre, si descubren que pertenecemos a los licántropos, si nos atacan como lo hicieron a muchos de nuestro poblad…-_

_-Mikasa, tu eres una de las más fuertes no debes preocuparte por ello, además tienes el deber de proteger a Eren- _Genial esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar, llamaron a Mikasa solo para que cuidara de mí.

Al terminar la conversación con mi padre, me dirigí a mi hogar junto a Mikasa. Al entrar, fui directo a mi habitación, la idea de ir a mezclarme con los humanos me emocionaba, pero al saber que mi hermana me estará vigilando me desanimó un poco. Pero lo que más me reanimaba era la idea de que: Conocería como era la raza de mi madre. No lo habría mencionado antes pero mi madre fue una humana común y corriente, se enamoró, se casó y tuvo un hijo con un licántropo. La multitud al enterarse que yo era hijo de una bestia quisieron matarme, quisieron no correr el riesgo de morir devorados por un ''Hombre Lobo''. Mi madre dejó que yo hullera con mi padre a su pueblo natal, él no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Al voltear para ver si ella huía conmigo. . . La vi siendo asesinada, frente a mis ojos, un niño de solo cinco años. Lloré por la pérdida de mi madre, odié hasta mis diez años a los humanos, pero luego me interesé en cómo funcionaba sus sentimientos ya que yo no era humano del todo, como unos podrían ser amables y cariñosos con uno. Mientras que otros serian lo contrario de los anteriores. Además de ello me volvería a encontrar con ese hombre, que raramente me causó un sentimiento, que solo habría experimentado por Armin. Algo llamado. . .

_-¿¡A…AMOR?!-_

**Bueno espero que le halla gustado y espero más reviews de ustedes hasta la próxima bye bye!  
Eren es mio B| **


End file.
